The prior art has put forth several designs for treatment of engine exhaust. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,958 to Antonio B. Borja describes an exhaust gas processing device and method comprising a series of portions for passage of exhaust gas wherein the first portion receives the gas and a liquid that is vaporized to coagulate particulate matter in the gas, the second portion comprises filters and the third portion having a liquid reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,816 to Gordon S. Trivett and D. Andrew Trivett describes a gas scrubber comprising a tank of scrubbing liquid into which a downconer pipe feeds inlet gas and fresh scrubbing liquid from a plenum.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,733 to Roy J. Pellegrin describes a method and means for filtering an air stream with an aqueous froth.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,571 to Ying Gang Ruan describes an exhaust gas cooler and particulate scrubbing system comprising an intercooler.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.